


Go Wait in the Camaro

by ziusura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, teen wolf fanfic contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek liked his secrets a little too much, Stiles decided. He really didn't have two cares to rub together about Derek's pack problems, but hey, Derek wanted him out of Deaton's office and Stiles was so curious he probably died more times than the cat did. </p><p>My submission to the Teen Wolf Fanfiction Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Wait in the Camaro

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited anything since I sent it in so if there are mistakes, oops. But I really hope there aren't since that's the copy I, y'know, sent in. 
> 
> Originally I was going to send in a short fic about Danny's reaction to seeing his best friend alive after thinking he was dead. But. I made this because I want this scene between any two characters in canon. I would die if it happened, I'm serious. 
> 
> This is an extended and slightly altered version of a scene in my other fic, Time for Mourning.

As much as Stiles hoped for it, Dr. Deaton could not offer any help. The Alphas had Scott and his human self couldn’t do much to get him back, not on his own anyway. Which was how he ended up asking Derek for a favor, and Stiles was pretty scared about what the return on that favor was if he couldn’t convince Derek that holding him up in a pool for two hours was good enough to reward with a favor. 

Dr. Deaton sighed, his face a grim line. “Unfortunately I can’t offer any advice for this. Scott’s going to have to prove his worth as an alpha all on his own.”

Stiles frowned, kicking absently at the floor. It sucked not having a best friend around, and it was even worse when one couldn’t do anything to help them, no matter how hard they tried. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, folding his hands in front of him, “But I do have some good news to offer about the whereabouts of Boyd, Derek. It is my impression that he’s had contact with The Alpha Pack so you might be able to draw some—“

Derek interrupted him with a glare, and Deaton quirked his head in confusion until Derek gestured at Stiles. Oh. Derek didn’t want him there for the conversation. Like Stiles cared about Derek and his pack problems, he just wanted his best friend back. 

“Go wait in the Camaro,” Derek said, and Stiles felt like stomping his food and raising a ruckus like a petulant child. If things got hairy on Derek’s end, the good doctor would protect Stiles, right? 

“Wait, why?” 

“Stiles,” Derek said, and Stiles was suddenly reminded of his dad, the tone was so exasperated. 

“Okay okay, just give me the keys already,” Stiles said, holding out his hand between them. 

He didn’t plan to drive away in the Camaro, nope no way. Or, well, he planned to come back after his joy ride. Besides Derek had werewolf legs, he could run places before Stiles drove there at the tops speeds he definitely wasn’t going to drive at in the Camaro. 

Derek looked at his hand like Stiles had just picked up a dirty diaper with his bare hands and smeared it around a little before throwing it away. 

“What? Is it not locked or something? Because Derek, I know this is Beacon Hills, but I will personally revoke your fancy car card if you don’t lock it.”

“It’s locked.”

Oh. No. Stiles was not going to wait outside the car. No way. 

“Oh. So you really mean ‘Stiles, go stand outside and—‘ “

“Siltes just go.”

“Fine.”

And by ‘fine,’ Stiles totally meant he was going to stand outside the door and listen in. His human ears could do that at least. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted and Stiles rolled his eyes. Werewolves and their stupid hearing. 

“Did the small animal get away this morning?” he shouted through the door. “Is that why you’re so grumpy this morning?”

“Stiles, if you don’t go out to the Camaro right now, so help me God I will—”

“Yeah, yeah, threats of bodily harm. Laters.” 

Derek was so predictable sometimes. 

When he reached the car the doors unlocked, and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. Being around Scott so much lately with his hearing sort of dulled his ability to be shocked with those sorts of parlor tricks. That didn’t mean he wasn’t bitter about losing the chance to take the Camaro out for a little Stiles driving time. 

“I’m in the car!” he shouted when he sat down, glaring at the dashboard. Stiles rolled his eyes when he heard the telltale click of the doors locking. He wasn’t a child or an invalid, he could move his arm all of two inches and do that himself. 

If Derek was going to leave him out of the supernatural creatures games, as if he were some kind of Rudolph without a red nose, he was going to have a little fun first, by messing with his car of course. He mixed up the CDs in the drive as best he could, but when Derek only had two that was easier said than done; moved the front seat as close to the wheel as possible because Stiles knows how annoying it is when someone messes with those; and then he kicked the glove box hard enough to leave a dirty footprint. 

Derek decided the best way to retaliate to that was to hit the panic button on the remote on his key ring and scare the ever-loving Jesus out of Stiles. 

“You know what would be nice?” Stiles shouted, “You actually participating in that conversation you decided to kick me out of.” 

There was no response on Derek’s part so Stiles figured he did just that. Or he didn’t have a means to express himself with the limited functions on the car remote. 

Later, when Derek came back and growled with frustration at having to readjust his seat, Stiles counted it as a win. Even if Derek slammed his forehead into the window right after, starting the Camaro to head to where Boyd was hiding.


End file.
